Sangre de Vampiresa
by saizoouuuh
Summary: Chikane le pide hacer un pacto de sangre a Himeko pero las cosas que realmente vale el esfuerzo de tener nunca son fáciles de conseguir... Oneshot.


**Sangre de Vampiresa**

Y así, Himemiya Chikane, volvía a realizar otra conquista. Había hecho el amor con la que hasta ahora era la humana más tierna y hermosa que había visto y eso que ya había tenido sexo con otras muchas mujeres hermosas… Pero Kurusugawa Himeko era muy diferente no sólo por las cualidades antes mencionadas sino porque le había provocado el sentimiento del amor que le faltaba en sus anteriores relaciones.

Sí, ahora Himemiya Chikane era una vampiresa enamorada… Lo cual quizás podría traerle una tribulación demasiada pesada sobre los hombros… Ya había reconocido las señales del rechazo ante la mera idea de vivir más de quinientos años por parte de Himeko… Pero Chikane quería creer que al final podría convencerla de que tomara su sangre para volverse una vampiresa como ella y vivir juntas por siglos enteros…

Tras besarle la frente a Himeko la Himemiya se dirigió hasta el balcón para contemplar el alba.

"¿Chikane-Chan…?".

La llamó su amante mientras se levantaba y se ponía a su lado… Chikane le pasó un brazo por la cintura y empezó a decirle estirando el brazo libre como queriendo abarcarlo todo:

"Todo lo que ves hasta el horizonte es mío… y también puede ser tuyo si así lo deseas… y si bebes mi sangre vivirás para ver muchísimos más días tan bellos como éste…".

Himeko ya suponía que llegaría este momento tan incómodo para ambas desde el momento en que Chikane le confesó que era una vampiresa. La sola idea de vivir varios siglos la aterraba porque despertaba en ella emociones egoístas como el desprecio a sus semejantes… Detestaba notarse tan soberbia… Otros no se lo pensarían dos veces pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos veían todo el contexto: si aceptaba sería como vivir una vida de ensueño en el cual sólo existieran Chikane y ella y nadie más… Sería como traicionar su humanidad…

Ante el silencio dubitativo de Himeko la vampiresa prosiguió con una explicación:

"Nunca hice el pacto de sangre con alguien… y para la mayoría de los vampiros sería impensable el realizarlo… porque esto acorta nuestras vidas… Los vampiros vivimos poco más de un milenio pero si realizamos el pacto de sangre el tiempo de vida se nos acorta a la mitad… Es decir, todos los años que perdemos los gana la tercera persona con la que hacemos el pacto".

Himeko se sorprendió ante aquel hecho…

"¿Y aún así quisieras realizar semejante pacto conmigo…?".

Le preguntó Himeko.

"Claro que sí y es porque te amo".

Esta respuesta de Chikane casi desarmó a Himeko pero de alguna forma ésta logró mantener su compostura.

"No, no puedo aceptar el hacer algo así…".

Fue su firme respuesta.

"Himeko, no lo entiendes…".

Chikane la agarró por los hombros y la siguió mirando fijo y con atención a los ojos:

"En verdad no lo entiendes porque las dos aún seguimos siendo muy jóvenes pero…".

"Sé a lo que quieres llegar pero mi decisión sigue irrevocable…".

Chikane dejó de agarrarle los hombros pero siguió mirándola a los ojos:

"Yo sólo quiero poder abrazarte, acariciarte y hacerte el amor por mucho pero por mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso mi deseo te parece tan egoísta?".

Himeko se puso de lado y se cruzó de brazos…

"Chikane-Chan, como humana que soy quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo amándote en las buenas y en las malas. Nací como humana y quiero morir como una… No me quites mi hermosa humanidad…".

"Pues haz lo que mejor te parezca…".

Chikane iba a reprocharle la razón de que quisiera apegarse a algo tan patético como la humanidad pero prefirió simplemente ser cortante y se retiró al baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

"Chikane-Chan…".

Himeko no sabía cómo había podido mantenerse tan firme en su decisión pero no creía que estuviera equivocada… Pero ahora estaba en los dominios directos de Chikane pues estaban casi a solas en su mansión de verano… ¿y si Chikane la obligaba…? No creía que fuera a suceder pero…

"Oh, pobre de la Ama… ¡Justo tenía que enamorarse de una necia nyaaah!

Esto lo había dicho Nekoko que se estaba acicalando en el techo.

"¿Eh…? ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo…?".

Le preguntó Himeko dejando notar su nerviosismo.

"Sólo escuché su conversación de casualidad nyah".

Himeko no supo qué replicar así que se la quedó mirando y cuando Nekoko terminó de acicalarse bajó al balcón de un salto e increpó a la rubia:

"Escúchame, simple mortal, si dañas a la Ama la vas a pasar muy mal nyah".

La amenazó Nekoko poniendo los brazos en posición de jarra mientras estiraba el cogote y entrecerraba los párpados. Himeko le iba a replicar que esa nunca sería su intención pero Nekoko pegó un gran salto hasta el jardín trasero y se perdió de vista.

 **Más tarde…**

Himeko había buscado infructuosamente a Chikane por buena parte de la mansión pero al llegar la hora de desayunar se topó, digamos, de casualidad, con Kisaragi Otoha, la ama de llaves y sirvienta personal de Chikane. Otoha la invitó al comedor a desayunar y como Himeko ya tenía hambre accedió no sin antes preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba Chikane. Pero Otoha hizo como que no la oyó y la guió al comedor.

Tras comer y darle las gracias a Otoha ésta le informó que por orden de su Ama Himemiya Chikane primero debía ofrecerle el desayuno y después contarle que ella había ido a asistir a una entrevista matrimonial por orden de sus padres.

Himeko se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos como platos del asombro. Pero cuando quiso preguntarle detalles a Otoha ésta la ignoró, juntó los platos, los cubiertos y el vaso usados y se retiró del comedor dejando a Himeko sola con sus pensamientos.

 **En el Jardín delantero…**

Aunque la buscó por un buen rato no volvió a ver a Otoha por toda la mañana y ya a media tarde Himeko buscó la forma de matar el tiempo así que recordó que había una mini biblioteca repleta de libros de texto. Agarró uno grueso que recopilaba todos los relatos de Jans Anderzen y empezó a leer. Cuando leyó la mitad de los relatos del libro (algunos de los cuales ya antes había leído) Himeko se dio cuenta de que ya empezaba a anochecer. Al fin y al cabo era invierno. Entró a la mansión y se quedó pensativa en el hall con el libro de texto aún en la mano.

Ella, Himeko, era una profesora de literatura japonesa y germánica e impartía cátedra en una universidad como clases en una secundaria. Su afición era la fotografía y la pintura la cual compaginaba con sus estudios y repasos más formales. Conoció a Chikane cuando se presentó como profesora de música en la secundaria en la que ella también trabajaba. Enseguida trabaron amistad y a los seis meses se habían vuelto novias. Chikane fue la que se le confesó y ella (por fortuna o por desgracia) le dijo que sí, que quería ser su novia. Ahora, a sus 26 años, sabía que podía vivir más de medio milenio si decía otro sí. ¿Cuántas en su lugar no dudarían ante semejante oferta que en realidad era el sueño de prácticamente toda la humanidad desde tiempos ancestrales? Pero a ella no le preocupaba tanto el paso del tiempo sino en aprovechar el tiempo mismo.

Tras su noviazgo habían acordado que pasarían sus vacaciones en la mansión Himemiya… Sólo que Chikane había omitido el hecho de que ésta se hallaba en la otra Tierra que también tenía el nombre de Makai. A simple vista no había mayor diferencia entre una Tierra y la otra… al menos en la parte en que Chikane le mostraba con la mansión y sus alrededores. En la parte trasera de la mansión había un gigantesco descampado que curiosamente tenía el pasto como recién cortado. A ambos lados de la misma las casas más cercanas estaban muy lejos pero por lo menos se alcanzaban a ver. Frente a la mansión había simplemente más descapado con el pasto que parecía recién cortado. Sólo había un solo camino de concreto para los vehículos frente a la mansión que se perdía de vista a ambos lados del horizonte.

¿Y ahora qué se supone que haría? ¿Simplemente quedarse a esperar a que Chikane volviera? ¿Y cómo la enfrentaría cuando eso pasara?

En estas cavilaciones estaba la rubia cuando escuchó el motor de un auto frente a la mansión. Himeko abrió la doble puerta principal y vio que el portón lo abría Girochi y que pasaba una limusina que se estacionó en el gran garaje a un costado de la mansión. Himeko notó que la conductora, Corona, se bajaba y le abría la puerta a Chikane.

Himeko no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a abrazar a su novia. Aunque ésta sólo se dejó abrazar pues no secundó el gesto amoroso de la rubia. Entonces Himeko recordó que Chikane había ido a asistir a una entrevista matrimonial.

"¿Chikane-Chan…?".

"Himeko, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto pero ahora mismo estoy cansada… Vamos a nuestra pieza, ¿sí?".

 **En los aposentos de Chikane…**

Himeko tenía varias preguntas para formularle a Chikane pero apenas atravesaron ambas por la puerta de la habitación de la azulada ésta hizo girar a Himeko haciéndola que la mirara directo a los ojos.

"Sos tan bella, sensual, tierna y prudente… ¿Pero de verdad no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión…?".

Himeko le agarró con suavidad una mano a Chikane y se pasó el reverso de esa mano por el cachete…

"Chikane-Chan, debemos aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos para estar juntas…".

Chikane entonces apartó su mano quizás un poco con brusquedad y luego se apartó ella misma de Himeko y se puso frente a la ventana mirando la gran luna.

"No tiene caso seguir así… Himeko… rompamos…".

"¡Chikane-Chan…!".

Himeko dio un paso hacia Chikane levantando los antebrazos como en estado de añoranza.

Chikane volteó y su contraparte vio que estaba con un principio de lagrimeo.

"Me casaré con Oogami Tsubasa, un gran empresario de las finanzas, mañana al mediodía le daré el sí definitivo tras dejarte de vuelta en tu casa… en la… otra Tierra…".

Himeko también notó que la voz a Chikane se le quebraba y sólo entonces Himeko sintió que se le partía el corazón. Sí, notaba una profunda pena por no poder estar con Chikane pero más pena notaba aún porque ya sabía que Chikane estaba haciendo un doble sacrificio al comprometerse con alguien al que no amaba…

"Chikane-Chan, no lo hagas…".

Himeko le agarró tiernamente ambos cachetes a Chikane. Pero Chikane sólo se limitó a quedarse parada con los brazos como colgando a los lados de su cuerpo sin decir nada… Esto era porque ya no sabía qué más decir…

"No lo amas a Tsubasa-San, ¿verdad?".

"Claro que no… ¿pero qué más puedo hacer…? Justo cuando encuentro al amor de mi vida ésta no accede a una ley suprema de los vampiros… y por ende debo casarme con otro de mi especie…".

Himeko entonces ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto… pero al final ella tampoco sabía qué hacer…

"Himeko… hazme el amor… por última vez…".

"No… No quiero hacerlo…".

"¿Himeko…?".

"No quiero hacer el amor con vos por última vez… Quiero hacértelo innumerables veces a través de los años…".

Chikane se enfureció y tenía ganas de darle una fuerte cachetada pero se contuvo. Al final fue un error volverla su novia…

Pero Chikane sabía que la más egoísta era ella misma… Pero pese a todo carecía de la suficiente voluntad y hasta del suficiente ingenio para permanecer al lado de Himeko tal y como ésta quería…

Lo que ambas no sabían es que la curiosa y a veces metiche de Reiko, la novia de Corona la chofer, oyó por casualidad la última parte de la conversación entre las dos amantes. Y cuando Chikane salió de la pieza hecha casi una furia y Himeko tras ella Reiko terminó de entender la situación y le agarró el hombro a Himeko.

"Vaya, quería ver cuál era la nueva conquista de Chikane-San pero parece que no sos una sino la conquista, ¿eh?".

Himeko que había volteado no recordaba haber visto a Reiko.

"Oh, disculpa, me llamo Outa Reiko y si no te produce mucha molestia quisiera que me acompañaras hasta la sala de lectura. Tengo que enseñarte allí algo de suma importancia".

Himeko dudó un instante pero accedió a la petición de Reiko en vista de que ya se suponía que aunque recorriera toda la mansión otra vez no hallaría a Chikane.

 **En la sala de lecura…**

Reiko, tras indicarle que le mostraría unas diapositivas pasó a mostrárselas y mientras Himeko las veía Reiko le decía:

"A través de muchísimas generaciones ustedes fueron las sacerdotisas del sol y de la luna pero en su última reencarnación y tras sufrir muchos sacrificios ustedes mismas lograron cortar definitivamente la maldición de Yamata no Orochi".

Himeko vio que Reiko pasaba a una nueva diapositiva en la que aparecía una criatura parecida a un dragón con nueve cabezas y al ver esa imagen a Himeko se le estrujó el corazón.

"Tras mucho tiempo ustedes renacieron pero sospecho que algo de su antiguo karma sigue quedando y una prueba pausible es que ambas renacieron en mundos distintos. En las ruinas más antiguas de nuestro mundo, el Makai, hallamos murales en donde se contaba toda esta historia de las sacerdotisas del mes sin deidades… Y otra prueba que yo considero para que seas la compañera de vida de Chkane-San es que sos casi un calco de la sacerdotisa del sol que se ve en lo que queda de los murales de estas ruinas".

Y Himeko vio que la sacerdotisa rubia tenía un gran parecido a como era ella en la actualidad.

"A Chikane-San aún no le conté de lo que descubrí en mi último periplo arqueológico… Pero yo concluyo que el parecido entre los rostros de las antiguas sacerdotisas es demasiado grande para que sea sólo mera casualidad y que por ende le pregunté al señor Himemiya, el padre de Chikane, que es un gran arqueólogo, sobre ese parecido, pues fue él fue que el que descubrió váyase a saber si por azar o por destino a aquellas ruinas antiquísimas… Y Kentarou-San no pudo mantener su habitual expresión de póker cuando le pregunté todo esto. Además me enseñó unos libros de texto con ilustraciones muy parecidas a las de los murales".

Himeko se empezaba a dar cuenta de a dónde quería llegar Reiko pero aunque su parte más racional decía que resistiera algo en su interior empezaba a estremecerse en demasía.

"Supongo que ya sabes a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto…".

"¿Quieres decir que debería aceptar lo que me propone Chikane porque en nuestras vidas pasadas no pudimos estar juntas tal y como deseábamos…?".

Le preguntó Himeko a Reiko.

"Himeko-San, yo sólo me limité a darte un nuevo punto de vista y la decisión es sólo tuya. Pero ya sabes que lamentablemente debes decidirte rápido… Por ahora debes volver a ver a Chikane aunque sea una última vez".

 **En el patio trasero de la mansión…**

Himeko fue guiada por Nekoko hacia donde se hallaba Chikane (Nekoko accedió por petición de Reiko) y luego las dejó a solas…

Un silencio un poco tenso se formó entre las dos amantes… pero finalmente Himeko se armó de valor para confrontar a su contraparte.

"Chikane-Chan, yo te amo… pero… con lo que sé ahora… y a pesar de todo… quisiera estar con vos toda la vida… ya sea como humana o como… vampiresa…".

Chikane volteó y abrazó a Himeko. Himeko puso de lado su cara entre las tetas de Chikane.

"Himeko… de verdad lamento mucho haberte metido en este lío y en tener que casi obligarte a tomar esta decisión tan rápido… Pero yo tampoco sabía que mi compromiso se había adelantado tanto… Lo lamento…".

Entonces Himeko, que se había dejado abrazar, devolvió el abrazo.

"¿Cómo es aquel pacto de sangre del que me hablabas…?".

"Himeko… El ritual es sencillo: tenemos que beber la sangre de la otra casi al mismo tiempo para que el pacto se lleve a cabo… Pero si me lo preguntas debes querer decir que…".

"Sí, Chikane-Chan, quiero vivir casi medio milenio a tu lado…".

Chikane se sonrojó como muy pocas veces en su vida antes esas palabras de su novia. Y Chikane admitía que le daba curiosidad el repentino cambio de opinión de su amante pero si quería hacerla sólo suya no debía dudar. La joven Himemiya se acercó a una mesa redonda en la cual había dos copas y una botella de vino tinto, le indicó a Himeko que se pusiera al otro lado de la misma.

"Himeko, la conversión en sí no duele, pero debo rasgarte un poco la piel del reverso de la muñeca para obtener unas gotas de tu sangre".

Himeko estiró el brazo dejando al descubierto la muñeca derecha y Chikane le rasgó un poco la piel con una uña y se vertieron dos gotas de sangre bien roja en una copa. Luego Chikane hizo lo mismo con su propia muñeca y se vertieron en la otra copa unas gotas de sangre azul. Chikane le ofreció la copa de su sangre azulada a Himeko y ésta tras ver el particular matiz del líquido vital de Chikane se bebió la sangre de un sorbo y Chikane hizo lo mismo con el contenido de la otra copa.

A Himeko entonces y por un momento se le volvieron los ojos de un color azulado como si sus ojos púrpura hubieran perdido coloración pero de tan pronto como cambiaron de color volvió a tener su color de iris habitual.

Ya no había retorno, pensó Himeko. Pero no se arrepentía. Al final había estado bastante lejos de tener a unos padres estupendos y a la única de la que lamentaba alejarse era de su amiga Saotome Makoto… Pero algún día le contaría toda la verdad a su amiga de toda la vida.

"Muy bien, ya está hecho. Himeko, aunque no hubieras aceptado igual te hubiera amado de por vida como nunca podría llegar a amar a alguien más".

"Eso lo sé muy bien y es por eso que acepté…".

Las amantes se volvieron a besar en los labios a sabiendas de que hecho el pacto el compromiso con Tsubasa ya estaba roto.

 **Y después…**

Ambas siguieron con sus vidas casi habituales y las dos ahora vivían de forma aún más plena que antes. A Himeko le sorprendían las melodías que armaba su ahora esposa Himemiya Chikane, pues casi en todas sus clases componía hermosísimas melodías no sólo en el aula sino que también en los teatros y en conciertos musicales. Eran canciones que despertaban muchos de los mejores sentimientos a quienes las escuchaban. Conmovían corazones al menos durante un buen tiempo. Tocando el piano y el arpa Chikane prácticamente no tenía igual. Y Himeko volvió su pasatiempo como pintora y fotógrafa en una aún más esforzada y rigurosa profesión. Sus cuadros se exhibían en las varias de las mejores galerías de arte en muchos países de ambos mundos.

Pero como a todos y a todas aún les quedaban muchos momentos alegres y tristes por pasar. Pero siempre lo harían juntas.

FIN


End file.
